Save Me
by DoingTrix
Summary: "I need your help" are some of the hardest words a person can speak, Draco and Narcissa know this all too well when they ask Hermione to help them regain a footing in society. Can the past be forgotten and does Hermione have the strength to deny the one thing she's begun to desire within someone completely new. Not to mention the terrors Lucius is sending his estranged family...
1. Help

Hello avid Fans, it's been a while but I have a new story for you all. Now this chapter will be a tad dull but i hope it will intrigue and entice you all to remain loyal and read on. :-) I'm confident you will enjoy it when it hits a good pace. For now just enjoy. DT xx

* * *

"Mudbood!" The dream scream mingled with her own as Hermione jolted awake. A bead of cold sweat rolled down her temple as she scanned the room fearfully, Ginnys snoring could be heard coming from the rumpled ball of bedding. Breathing deeply she tried to regain a regular heartbeat, her wrist watch ticked away the minutes towards dawn. It was the third consecutive night she had woken screaming and drenched in sweat, the memory of Bellatrix and her torture methods had risen to the surface of her subconscious mind after the Malfoys' trial last week. Lucius had been sentenced to a minimum of ten years in Azakaban for involvement in Voldemorts' workings, but with no witnesses or evidence to tie him to any of the murders he could not receive life imprisonment. This had, of course outraged the Wizarding public who had howled for his blood in penance for his crimes, Kingsley had flatly refused. Draco had received eighteen months for suspected involvement but being as he had been underage whilst the war had been raging he couldn't be sentenced as an adult. And Narcissa, well she had been stripped of all luxuries, elves; the lot. All in all, the once feared and respected Malfoys were now nothing more than common criminals. Harry had of course spoken in defense for Narcissa, her final act being to lie to Voldemort had in the eyes of the law softened her sentence greatly. Ron had ranted and raved about it for hours until tired and a little irritable Hermione had snapped at him to not be so stupid and pathetic and actually consider the fact that she had saved them all by lying. The comment had shut him up, but not for long as he soon started on Lucius's sentence claiming 'the dirty Deatheater should be given the Dementors Kiss then locked away for all eternity'. Fed up with her un-official boyfriend's narrow mindedness she'd left making sure to slam the Burrow's back door forcibly just to make a point.

Wriggling back under the duvet she closed her eyes and counted slowly backwards from twenty, it was an old method her mother had taught her for winding the brain down before her body relaxed. Picturing her mother's smiling face Hermione felt a small tear leak from her eye and drip onto the pillow, fighting the impending sobs she breathed in and waited for the moment to pass before exhaling. Although deeply grateful towards Molly and Arthur for welcoming her into their home, she still missed her parents terribly, but she knew that once her spell had been cast you couldn't undo it. Rolling over to face the wall she thought about her situation. No parents, little money, no job and no qualifications; brilliant. Everything she'd hoped her life would be was not what it was. Hogwarts had taken much longer to rebuild that expected and considering it was nearly a year to date since Voldemorts downfall she had little hope for it being reopened for the new school year. McGonagall had offered her a place as a student as well as a part time position as teaching assistant to practically all lessons. The woman understood the strained position Hermione was finding herself in, but with the lack of development in regards to the school things were not looking hopeful. She didn't know how long she lay there thinking about Hogwarts but soon sleep fell and unconsciousness took hold.

Bright hot sunlight streamed through the gapping curtains warming her cheeks and blinding her eyes. Molly's cooking wafted around The Burrow as the muffled sound of chatting voices could be heard coming from the kitchen. Rolling groggily out of bed she groaned, the nightmares were taking a toll on her body clock, ever since the war she'd found herself sleeping later and later. Headaches were a constant reminder of her lack of appetite and fluid intake, not to mention the dark circles and lank hair that she'd acquired. Luckily her body hadn't changed too much, she'd obviously been eating enough to maintain her weight. Knowing it would be rude to turn down Molly's amazing breakfast she pulled a crumpled jumper and jeans on and stumbled downstairs.

"Morning dear, eggs?" Molly's cheerful voice sounded from stove.

"Poached please Molly" Hermione smiled plonking herself next to Ron who grinned mouth bulging with fried breakfast.

" 'Ay 'Er-mi-ne, 'Uo k?" Trying hard not to grimace she nodded "

Yeah just tired".

"You look it and all" Ginny said sipping a mug of steaming tea, Harry was avoiding looking at her instead concentrating on his scrambled eggs on toast. Smiling up at Molly as she placed a plate of poached eggs, bacon and sausages in front of her. They continued eating in silence, Hermione could feel her friends' eyes on her, swallowing her mouth full she placed the cutlery down.

"Alright, what's wrong with all of you, why are you handling me with kid gloves? And staring at me like I'm about to combust?" Harry she could see was blushing under his mop of black hair. Ron shuffled uncomfortably next to her whilst Ginny just looked at her,

"You don't look well Mione, you barely eat and apart form anything I've heard you screaming in your sleep. You don't talk to us anymore apart from when we're all at the table. We've tried but it's like you've retreated back into yourself". Hermione frowned at the red head

"That's not exactly fair Gin, I think it's just my way of coping. As for the screaming I can't help it what she did to me, I can't get her out of my head".

"We all are having to cope Mione you're not the only one, George, think of him he's not been the same since Fred died. Mum and Dad are trying to hold us all together and yet you…..we can't seem to get through to you". Angry tears burnt behind her eyes as she looked from Ginny to Harry and finally to Ron, her last line of support and yet even though he looked embarrassed she could see he agreed with his sister.

"Right well sorry about my methods of coping but I there's nothing I can do about it, it'll go away in time same as everything else but if it's irritating you I'll stay out of your way".

"Now hang on Mione that's not what I was meaning, we are trying to help you but we can't if you don't let us"

"I don't need help Gin I'm fine!" Pushing her chair back vigorously Hermione tried to leave but a firm hand held her wrist

"Mione what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing Ronald now let me go"

"Mio-"

"Let me go!" wrenching her wrist out of Ron's grip she stormed back up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom.

An hour later she returned to the kitchen to find it empty apart from Molly who was sat dozing in the armchair, tea-towel still clutched in her hand, deep worry lines crisscrossed her face. The past year had aged her greatly, grey had begun to fleck her hair while her clothes hung loosely from her usually plump frame. A scribbled note lay on the kitchen table '_Mione gone to play Quidditch, come find us if you want'_ Harry's familiar writing glared up at her, a slap in the face at the way she'd reacted. The sickening feeling of guilt slithered into her stomach at his never failing faithfulness. Catching sight of herself in the mottled mirror above the fireplace she'd sighed, they were right she didn't look well. Truth be told she new she hadn't exactly been the most sociable person in the world, and her temper had grown not to mention her lack of appearance. Again the slither of guilt moved within her. "Hermione dear" Molly was looking at her bleary eyed

"Sorry Molly did I wake you?"

"No, no dear just resting my eyes. A letter came for you while you we're in the shower, it's from Kingsley".

"Kingsley what does he want with me?" Molly shrugged and heaved herself out of the arm chair,

"Heavens knows my dear, but it says it's urgent". Dread filled Hermione, maybe Kingsley had found her parents dead, maybe she couldn't attend Hogwarts when it reopened, maybe, maybe… She fumbled with the envelope.

Waving frantically at the four zigzagging figures above her she steadied herself for the great possibility they may not take kindly to what Kingsley had written. Ron was the first to land smiling sheepishly at her, then Harry and finally Ginny and George both obviously wary of another outburst from her. "I've received a letter from Kingsley" She panted, running had never been and never would be her forte. "He wants me to come straight away to the Ministry for a private meeting with Draco and Narcissa"

"What!?" Ron's face grew a familiar shade of pink, "why do those two piece of scum want to meet with you? Don't go 'Mione it could be a trap"

"It's not a trap Ronald" irritation crept into her voice again at his shallow mindedness. Harry frowned at the tone of her voice

"Does it state if you have to be alone?" He asked rubbing the side of his chin as if struggling to come to some decision as to whether or not he should let her go.

"Kingsley is going to be their apparently it's important and I can't have anyone else influencing my decision on the matter".

"Sounds a bit dodge to me" George mumbled, she eyed him, since Fred's death he had hardly spoken more than a few words to anyone, let alone state his opinion. Sighing she looked at Harry again,

"If it makes you happy you can all come with me to the Ministry but wait outside Kingsley's office with his assistant, that better?" Slowly they all nodded their agreement and followed as she began walking back towards 'The Burrow'.

Regardless of there having been a war the Ministry was one of the first parts of the magical world to be restored to its former glory with of course new features that were hoped to improve the security and convenience of the place. Each department had a waiting room where an assistant would tell the customers which subcategory and which desk they should go too. This helped with the filing and access to documents quicker. All in all the Ministry was running smoother than ever before. So there they all sat, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Fred on a large sofa in front of a tiny desk to which Kingsley's PA sat behind, busy scribbling away on different pieces of parchment. "Let's just go this is stupid" Ron was clearly not impressed with the fact any moment now they would all come face to face with their arch enemy and his mother. As if on cue Draco and Narcissa walked into the waiting room. There was an intense silence penetrated only by Hermione's gasp of surprised, gone were the duos former blatant superiority. Instead in front of them stood two ordinary looking people, a mother and her grown up son, who bore the signs of a life unseen by most.

"Master and Mrs Malfoy would you mind going straight in the Minister is expecting you". Kingsley's PA eyed the pair warily as they walked across the room, the door to Kingsley's office swung open to admit them, then shut quickly. Hermione swallowed, seeing the Malfoys like that had unnerved her some what, like the world had been turned upside down and she still expected to see them dressed in their fineries. The door opened and Kingsley stuck his head out,

"Hermione we're ready would you mind coming in?" She nodded at the smiling man donned in impressive dark Maroon robes.

"Good Luck" Harry muttered in her ear as she breathed in deeply, "Remember whatever it is that they want to see you about, we're all going to be waiting right here for you so don't worry okay", again she nodded and slowly made her way towards the office where two very unlikely people wished to talk with her.

The three figures sat and looked at anything but each other, Kingsley was occupied with an official looking document. "So what's this all about Minister?" Hermione spoke her voice not as strong as she had hoped. Kingsley looked up at her and smiled again,

"Mrs Malfoy and Draco here would like your help, isn't that right?" Hermione looked at the two blondes, they both nodded, Narcissa chanced a glance in her direction then blushed faintly when she realized Hermione was watching her too.

"Help with what exactly?" Kingsley smiled wider

"Perhaps it would be better if Mrs Malfoy explained exactly what she hoped you will do for her". She could see the older woman tense, readying herself for obvious rejection.

"Me…uh….Draco and I were….were hoping you could" Narcissa swallowed not looking directly at anyone but more at her immaculate fingernails. "We were hoping you could….reintroduce us back into society and help us get out of the gutter and start again". A dark pink flush spread across the woman's cheeks at the apparent desperation in her voice. Hermione blinked

"Help you get back into society?" Her voice was low as her remarkable brain pieced together the underlying meaning in the woman's words. "You must be joking. That's not what you want really is it Mrs Malfoy? Secretly you want me, one of the 'golden trio' to put you back on that pure blood pedestal you have created for yourself over the centuries, wipe the slate clean for you and then claim you are changed. And the only reason you asked to see me, was because you know Ron and Harry would hex you out of this room laughing all the way. Well what makes you think I won't do the same? Because I'm weak because I'm a girl? Well? Come on" Hermione could feel the tears of anger burning behind her eyes, never had she detested two people more than she did the two in front of her right now.

"That's not it" Draco's voice was so quiet for a moment she wondered if she'd heard it at all. "We asked for you because you are kind and considerate and the public believe you over Weasley and Potter. And we don't want what you have just said we just want to be accepted again. Please Hermione help us, we are begging you". His voice was cracking, Narcissa gripped his arm and squeezed

"We'll do whatever you want just please help us" she implored, gazing at Hermione as if she were her only life line.

There was a pause as Hermione sat open mouth staring. "Mrs Malfoy has made it perfectly clear to me Hermione that there is no ulterior motive for her asking for your help. She merely wishes her and Draco have a better chance of being accepted back into society with your help. I will of course be backing your choice but understand me when I say I think it would be quiet beneficial for the Wizarding world if they saw ex-criminals changing their life styles to match the new one we have rebuilt". Kingsley's words fell on dead ears Hermione continued to look at her former classmate and his mother with a deep frown.

"Their names are Harry and Ron and If I agree to help you" she began ignoring Kingsley's delighted mumbling beside her, "We do it on my terms and we don't rush things, I don't want to help you if you are going to treat me the way you did the last time we met for a prolonged period of time. Also the derogative name for my blood status is band, if I so much as hear the word I pull the plug and you go back to sorting your own lives out, do we have an understanding Mrs Malfoy, Draco?"

"Of course, anything you wish" Narcissa had gone pale, and was trembling slightly.

"Excellent, excellent" Kingsley exclaimed scribbling frantically on the document in front of him. The two woman looked at each other, feeling slightly sorry for the harshness of her words Hermione stood up and crossed the short distance to stand in front of Narcissa. Stretching out her hand Hermione whispered

"We are now equals Mrs Malfoy, and regardless of what the public are going to say about this situation I am going to treat you as my equal the same with Draco, as of now our past is null and void and your blood status does not matter. I will do all I can to help you regain your footing in society". The blonde eyed the out stretched hand before standing to looking the young woman in the eye, smiling slightly she slipped her hand into Hermione's

"Narcissa please. And thank you Miss Granger, you have no idea how much this means to us both" Smiling awkwardly back Hermione merely answer

"You're welcome, and its Hermione".

Glancing up from his bent over position on his chair Draco felt a tiny twinge of hope at the two woman shaking hands. Perhaps Hermione could save them from the terrors that he knew would come if they didn't change their ways. Regardless of his father being locked away, the comrades that still remained on the outside were baying for his and Narcissa's blood. Sighing quietly he looked at the polished wooded floor between his feet, wondering if yet another letter or grotesque gift would be waiting for them at home as a warning that 'they' were coming.


	2. Show The Public

"Are you MAD!?" Ron's face was steadily growing darker in colour as he stared at Hermione.

"No I am not _mad_ for your information Ronald, I am merely proving a point to society that people can change". Her head was beginning to throb from his aggravating voice, holding up a hand she continued "And I don't need you to tell me your opinion as I think you've made it perfectly clear for the past hour". Ron huffed and crossed his arms over his chest sulking like a scolded school boy. Sighing loudly she flopped down in a comfy armchair and picked up a book, four sets of eyes stared at her incredulously.

"So…What's your plan Mione?" Harry asked leaning forward on his knees to engage her in conversation again, she shrugged

"I don't know Harry. If I'm completely honest I'm not entirely sure why I agreed to it in the first place, I just suddenly had the desire to help them, how is beyond me though". There was an awkward moment as Harry glanced at Ginny,

"Do you think you'll be able to change them?" Ginny questioned gazing at Hermione who had her nose buried in the pages of the old book that had been lying round 'The Burrow' for as long as the Weasley's could remember. Again Hermione shrugged not bothering to look at Ginny who rolled her eyes and left, tugging Harry after her. She'd been doing that a lot recently, dragging Harry around after her had become almost habit, if she wasn't careful his left arm was going to be stretched longer than his right. Ron and George shifted uncomfortably, as if sensing Ron open his mouth she cut in

"I'm not going to change my mind Ron so you might as well think of something different to say". Ron flushed angrily,

"Fine go and spend time with those Deatheater scumbags" and with that he too stormed from the room, leaving George ridged on the sofa opposite her.

"Hermione…" she glanced at him over the top of her book "just be careful yeah?" She nodded and returned to reading.

Arriving at Kingsley's office the next day Hermione felt her palms grow sweaty and for the first time since agreeing to the proposition the day before she felt doubt niggle at her mind. Absent mindedly she straightened her blouse and knocked at the only barrier between her and her future companions. Kingsley smiled as she walked in, "Ah Hermione come, sit, please". Extending his arm to indicate she take the chair next to Narcissa Hermione swallowed slightly. Glancing around she noticed Draco was absent, ignoring the tension in her shoulders at the realization of it just going to be her and Narcissa she sat. The blonde watched the young woman perch herself rigidly in the chair and readjust her blouse.

"Hermione" she asked timidly the brunette turned to face her a small frown creasing her brow. "I'm sorry Draco couldn't be here he had other commitments"

"That's fine so long as he's here next time then it doesn't matter". She smiled tight lipped at Narcissa.

"So Hermione what are your plans for Narcissa and Draco then?" Kingsley asked happily, his dark eyes flitting from woman to woman.

"Well I…" Hermione shifted and coughed "I think that perhaps something small to begin with, I'm…not sure what but I don't think it would be a wise idea to thrust you both back into the public eye so bluntly as say a Prophet article saying you have changed etc. Maybe just to be seen in Diagon Alley shopping with me or perhaps coffee or a light lunch. I don't know just something that subtly says my preference in companions have changed". Narcissa nodded understandingly, a bubble of hope rose inside her chest at the idea of a better future.

"When do you think would be a good time to venture out?"

Hermione was watching her intently, looking for any signs that the blonde was having second thoughts or was opposed to the idea of being seen in Diagon Alley with a Muggle Born. "Well I've got no engagements how about now, it is approaching lunch time perhaps we could have something to eat together?" Narcissa's blue eyes lit up at the suggestion

"That would be perfect would you mind if I just send an owl to Draco so he knows where I am and can join us if he has the time?" Hermione shook her head and smiled

"Of course not, is it likely he will be joining us?"

"I'm not too sure, I hope so though, he will drop anything to be a better man".

The sun glinted blindingly off the glass topped table outside a small café at the quiet end of Diagon Alley. Hermione nursed the Butterbeer she had clasped between her hands while Narcissa sat awkwardly with a small pale pink fizzy drink in front of her. They'd been sat there in silence each wondering what to say to break the terribly painful awkwardness that was dancing happily on the table in front of them. Hermione hadn't cared where they went for lunch so long as it wasn't too over the top and so long as she could have a Butterbeer but now she was beginning to think that a social lunch date was not one of her brightest moments. "Hermione" she looked up from the pale golden froth, Narcissa was shading her eyes from the sun, her squinting resembled the way Andromeda looked when she was annoyed with someone. It had been the running family joke that when Teddy was old enough he was going to cause her to be permanently squinting. Andy…Hermione wondered briefly what the other sister would make of her helping her baby sister. "Hermione?" Narcissa tried again, this time reaching forward and touching her fingers lightly against the younger woman's. Hermione flinched causing Narcissa to recoil as if burnt.

"Sorry I was miles away, what did you say?"

"I was going to apologize for the…" she trailed off suddenly unsure of how to say the almost forbidden words that were pushing to be spoken. Hermione cocked an eyebrow

"For?" she prompted, swallowing slightly Narcissa briefly closed her eyes

"For all the pain and suffering my family caused you and your family and friends over the years. When Draco told me how he and a lot of his contemporaries treated you whilst at school I was mortified that I'd somehow raised my child to treat people like. I'm sorry Hermione".

An uncomfortable pause followed, Hermione shocked sat and blinked at the blonde who shifted under the intense stare. "It's fine" her reply was jilted but genuine none the less and hearing that in the brunettes voice Narcissa relaxed partially. "So" Hermione dropped her gaze slightly, a blush had unexpectedly crept across her cheeks. "What else has Draco told you, as I'm sure you've guessed our stories may differ somewhat?" Smiling relieved at the opening for a conversation Narcissa jumped right in with the numerous stories about Hogwarts over the years. Little did they realize the small crowed that had started to mill around the street gawking at the two unlikely people sitting together chatting away as if the past hadn't happened.

"Hermione you must stop or I fear my sides will split from laughing so much" Narcissa was practically bent double over the table hand covering her mouth, smothering the delightful sound of her laugh. The rising heat of the afternoon sun had prompted then to conjure a table umbrella to shield them from the burning rays. Chuckling at the blonde Hermione caught herself, felt the way her face smiled and laugh bubbled through her body. The sudden reality of who she was with and the way she was acting with said person made her face drop and posture change, this of course did not go unnoticed by Narcissa who merely coughed and re straightened her dress.

"Narcissa" Hermione began looking into the eyes of her companion, the careen blue startling her, she'd always presumed her to have the trade mark grey like Draco and Lucius; clearly not. "You are serious about this aren't you? You're not trying to make me a laughing stock or just use me to get what you want are you?" She didn't mean to sound so weak but the thought of being used and then laughed at was hanging over her head like her own personal little black cloud.

Again the sensation of soft skin touching hers made her glance down, Narcissa's palm was covering the back of her hand. Pristine nails shone in the sunlight, Hermione sighed deeply out her nose as she felt herself smile against her will. "I've not been more serious about something for many many years Hermione. I want to change, I don't want to be tarnished by the brush my sister left behind. Or be branded by the label my husband left me. I'm tired of being in this eternal darkness that has engulfed my life for the past two decades I want to smile and laugh and not be tied down by my family name and my blood, I want me and Draco to be free". She finished passionately eyes wide and earnest unmoving from Hermione's. The moments ticked by, lowering her gaze Hermione focused on the beautifully elegant fingers that slowly applied pressure to hers in a reassuring way.

"Well.." the young woman coughed "that's good. I'm glad to hear it". She didn't look up instead continued to stare at the pale digits resting on her skin. She has extraordinary hands Hermione thought, perfectly shaped, never been used for a days work, completely feminine.

"Hermione, are you okay?" The soft concern filtered through Narcissa's voice as she gazed at the girl; no young woman before her. The sun blazed through the ever remaining brown curls on the top of Hermione's head setting them alight in auburn, the only remain signature of her youth.

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay?" Narcissa questioned again. Flicking her eyes up she stared at the blonde woman between her lashes,

"Yes sorry, I was just thinking; again". Suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the contact Hermione slipped her hand away from the soft skin of her companion.

"It appears that all those many rumors I heard over the years about your mind are true, it never stops does it?" The question was good natured and it made the small smile grow across Hermione's face.

"No you're right it doesn't. It's my friend and my support system. I know that sounds strange but I'm rather thankful I'm above average intelligence, and that came out more pompous than I had intended; sorry". The delightful laugh issued from Narcissa's lips as she motioned with her hand,

"Nonsense Hermione, you were merely being honest and I for one see no problem with being proud of your intelligence, I too pride myself on being above average intelligence, speaking of which I've not asked what you took whilst at school. It appears to me even from our short conversations we think along the same lines, so it wouldn't surprise me if we took a few of the same subjects".

For the next hour the two women sat and discussed the ins and outs of the numerous subjects they'd both taken whilst at school, and it turned out Narcissa had been correct. They'd both taken the exact same syllabus bar one lesson, Narcissa had taken Herbology whereas Hermione had taken Muggle Studies. Neither had particularly enjoyed Defense Against The Dark Arts but both had felt they needed to take it to aid their lifestyle, and as for Divination in Hermione's words it was the biggest pile of dragon dung in the history of Hogwarts. This only proceeded to make Narcissa laugh loader than ever, her laugh was infectious and soon both women were clutching their sides, whilst tears streamed down their cheeks. "Oh my I haven't laughed like this in years, you have a wonderful sense of humor Hermione," sunlight bounced off the blonde strands that had come loose and were now framing Narcissa's face as she wiped a tear away still chuckling.

"Yes well considering the past few years, there seems more to smile about now, more to laugh about" avoiding the blonde's gaze she stared off down the street, arms crossed in a protective stance across her chest.

"How…How are your parents? They weren't harmed in the war were they?" Although her voice was soft and clearly delicate over the situation she had just broached Hermione still visibly flinched away from Narcissa's words.

"I don't know" she answered honestly, Narcissa frowned

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"As in I don't know. Before the war started I removed their memories and supplied them with new ones then sent them to Australia, I don't know if they lived or died, and too be quite honest it's better that way I then don't need to feel any other emotions than the ones I feel at the moment".

"Oh…I see" a small uncomfortable silence fell between the pair as they focused on anything but each other.

"Perhaps we should end it here today?" Hermione whispered flicking her eyes back to the ridged figure before her,

"Yes maybe that's for the best, but I look forward to our next meeting and perhaps Draco will be able to join us next time I am surprised he wasn't able to make it today it must have been important for him to have missed our meeting and not even owl to say why".

"Mmmm that is true, but it will be good to have him join us next time" Hermione mused as the cogs in her head turned sending thoughts through her mind. Seeing Narcissa rise and ready herself to leave she reached out to still her motions, "Narcissa, for this to truly work I think perhaps we should start from the bottom and work our way up". Confusion flickered across the perfectly shaped face,

"The bottom?"

"Yes the bottom, as in show you peoples lives away from your upbringing. Perhaps show you how I lived, how muggles live in comparison to the way you live. Show you how regular people live, and what we value instead of what you've been told to value". Nodding slowly in understanding Narcissa breathed quietly

"Okay, and how do you think we should go about that?"

"Well, now obviously do tell me if you don't want to do this but-"

"I said I'd do anything to make our lives better" Hermione steeled herself

"How would you feel about going abroad for a little bit to see how the other half of the world lives?" Narcissa looked stumped,

"Abroad, as in to another country, a muggle country?"

"Yes but don't worry there are Wizarding communities all over the world we won't be isolated Narcissa and bes-"

"Okay, I'll do it, we'll do it"

"Really?" Hermione was surprised it had taken less effort to persuade the elder woman than she had originally thought

"Yes, I trust you Hermione, I trust your judgment, and that you know what is best for us." With her hand still on Narcissa's arm Hermione blushed slightly

"Well now that is something I was not expecting to hear, Narcissa Malfoy trusts the insufferable know it all Hermione Granger" the taunt was lighthearted. Hearing that Narcissa let herself smirk just for a moment, she knew it resembled her sisters but hoped that Hermione would receive it as a gentle taunt back; she did. "Perhaps this will not be as hard as I originally thought" Hermione spoke,

"Is that so?" Narcissa answered through her teeth, the smirk turning playful. Cocking an eyebrow Hermione flashed her own teeth back

"Yes it is"

"Well then, perhaps we should meet up again sooner rather than later?" The invitation hung in front of Hermione waiting to be grabbed,

"I'm beginning to agree with what you said about us thinking the same" she breathed removing her hand from the blonde, then rubbing it self-consciously on her trousers "do you have a time in mind?"

"Would you like to perhaps have tea at my home tomorrow? Of course if…if you don't want too I will understand".

The playfulness had vanished and once again the hesitance had returned to Narcissa's voice as she stared at Hermione. Swallowing hard against a sudden lump in her throat Hermione fought off the memories of Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix's torture. Narcissa's shoulders drooped and she withdrew a step or two from the woman, "I apologize, why would you wish to come to my home after what my family did to you and your friends the last time you were there, forgive me". Hermione blushed, embarrassed that her hesitance had caused such a reaction,

"No, no of course I'll join you for tea tomorrow afternoon, it'll be good to discuss things with Draco present too. When…ur…when would you like me to arrive?"

"Oh my, um 4 o'clock would that be convenient for you?" Feeling foolish at her stumbling manner Narcissa blushed, a light pink hue contrasting heavily against the naturally pale skin. "Well Hermione thank you very much for today it's been most pleasant and I very much look forward to tomorrow". There was a fleeting touch of skin on skin, a flash of teeth accompanied by the blush and before Hermione could respond Narcissa was weaving herself through the crowd, blonde hair reflecting the sun.

Blinking in surprise Hermione turned away readying herself to leave when a low voice spoke from behind her. "Miss Granger" turning sharply she eyed the older wizard

"Yes?"

"I do hope your alliance is not changing?" Straightening sharply she glowered,

"Everyone deserves a second chance, never judge a book by its cover sir, that woman who just left" she glanced quickly down the street and the disappearing blonde figure "is a charming woman, she has a good heart". And with that she too left the small café unnerved at her own words.

* * *

Well finally finished the second chapter. It may be a tad vague but I blame that on my writers block! :-( I hope you've enjoyed it though!


	3. Are You Sure You Want To Do This?

YAY another chapter :-D Enjoy avid Fans DT xx

* * *

"I don't want _anything _to do with you anymore Ronald Weasley. Your narrow mindedness and lack of acceptance for people's flaws and short comings have ticked me off for the very last time. As of now we are through and by the end of tomorrow I will be gone from here". Hermione's shrill tear riddled voice hollered through the hallways and staircases of The Burrow as she stood nose to nose with a very red faced Ron, who looked like he would land her a solid punch had she not been a woman.

"Fine leave see if I care, go and spend time with your Deatheater friends, but when you get hurt don't come crawling back to me!" There was the sickening sound of a slap then Hermione's deathly quiet voice saying

"Don't you dare refer to Draco and Narcissa by that name do I make myself clear? You should know how it feels to be called by a derogative name, or do I have to remind you 'blood traitor'?" Ron straightened flushed and breathing hard

"Don't call me that" "Well don't be such a child" Hermione challenged, turning and walking away from the furious Weasley she slammed the door behind her, cloak swirling about her feet.

"Hermione, you're early" Narcissa fought to hide her despair at her lack of readiness.

"I apologize Narcissa but I had to get away from the other two thirds of the 'Golden Trio'" she gave a grim smile "I can come back in a little while if you would-"

"No not at all, please do come in, Draco is just finishing laying the sandwiches and tea cups for us in the day room. It's just up the stairs, down the corridor and on your left. I just need to finish up in the kitchen and I'll be right with you". Smiling at the frazzled blonde Hermione crossed over the threshold of the Manor and swallowed,

"On second thoughts, would you rather me help you finish up in the kitchen? Instead of…" She trailed off trying hard to push the vivid memories from filling her mind, as if sensing her weakness Narcissa touched her shoulder hesitantly

"That would be most appreciated Hermione, it's just down here". Feeling a slight ounce of relief wash over her Hermione followed closely behind Narcissa.

The kitchen was, in Hermione's words a bombsite. Pots and pan lay piled around the sink which was about to overflow, apparently Narcissa had left the taps running when she'd gone to open the door. Dashing to the sink Hermione stemmed the flow of water, steam billowed up into her face causing her hair to fizz. Turning to Narcissa she was surprised to see the elder woman had her head bowed a furious blush showing behind her pale hair. "Why don't you just use magic to clean up?"

"That was one of the rules, no magic for what I used House Elves for. And it's posing difficult so to speak". The embarrassment was pliable in her voice, and when she lifted her face to look at the brunette Hermione was shocked to see tears swimming in the careen blue.

"Well not to sound like a ministry official but those were the conditions of your punishment"

"I know I know, and I don't disagree with them by any means I just…I'm just not use to it and…" Breathing deeply she turned and picked up a pan ready to place it in the brimming sink only to be stilled by Hermione's hand

"You may not be allowed to use magic but that doesn't mean I can't, it'll be quicker if I just get rid of all this and then we can go upstairs for tea". Removing her arm none too gently Narcissa shook her head,

"No, no I have to do this, from the bottom up like you said yesterday. Live as muggles do and this…is a good way to start". Looking into the emotion filled eyes before her Hermione nodded and rolled up her sleeves

"Well two pairs of hands are better than one, if I wash you dry does that seem fair?" Narcissa gave no answer but the relief in her face said more than words could.

Thirty minutes later two rather damp women appeared in the Day Room. Washing up had taken longer than planed and had not gone as smoothly as had hoped. The heat had caused their clothes to stick to their bodies and make them sweat much the humiliation of Narcissa who had constantly kept readjusting herself and fixing her hair to hide the disheveled appearance. Catching sight of his mother's pink cheeks Draco cocked an eyebrow, "Mother why are you all wet?" Glancing down at Narcissa's Dove Grey dress Hermione noticed the dark patches speckling her front. "Oh washing up got a little messy darli-"

"Merlin Draco what happened to your eye?" Hermione hadn't meant to cut the blonde off but looking into the young man's face she was horrified to see an impressive bluey swelling circling his left eye. The white almost nonexistent due to the burst blood vessels, even his nose looked swollen. "Draco who did that to you?" Her voice was laced with concern as she stepped towards him,

"No one, don't worry about it Hermione".

"Draco don't take me for a fool, who hit you?" Reaching him she cupped his face, examining the bruise skin,

"Just a man who obviously opposes to my punishment, believe me it's not the first time that my face has been the target for a fist". Hermione ignored the little jab about their encounter in third year.

"Mmmm, well it looks relatively fresh when did it happen?" She was turning his face left to right, Draco looked and felt thoroughly uncomfortable being scrutinized by one of his ex-enemies.

"One of my ex husband's charming friends, if you could call them that, did it yesterday whilst we were in Diagon Alley". Narcissa was watching the pair from near the doorway a look of complete disgust on her face.

"Lucius, but how, he's in Azakaban?"

"Don't think that just because he is locked away he isn't still influencing people and promising things if they do what he asks". The statement was harsh and abrupt, coated in fear.

Letting go of Draco's face Hermione turned to face Narcissa a cold resolution in her eyes. "Well I suggest we get started on what I put forward yesterday, I'm not having him interfering with what I'm doing. Not again"

"Wait what did you two discuss yesterday?" Draco sounded a tad hurt that he had been left out of a conversation of such importance.

"I'm taking you and your Mother abroad for a bit, to teach you some culture and show you a different world. And it appears to keep you safe too, I need to send a letter to Kingsley. Draco have you still got your Owl?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts, you said you wanted me to help and this is how I'm going to do it, now can I please send a letter via your Owl". Exasperated Draco gripped hold of the now pacing Hermione,

"Hermione please wait just one moment". Looking up at him she saw the worry in his face "we can't just leave, we need to get things in order. Money, safety precautions for the Manor. Merlin we've never been outside of the Wizarding World we don't know how we should dress or act could you at least tell us that first before informing Kingelsy?" She stilled blushing at her brashness.

"Oh. Right. Yes of course sorry, I was just getting ahead of myself. Urm…" Rubbing her face with her hand Hermione breathed deeply. "First things first I need you to collect enough money that should last you at least a month" she was directing this at Narcissa, "you need to make sure you have about five thousand Galleons each. I'm then going to convert four thousand into Muggle money to cover you whilst we are outside of the Wizarding World understand?" The blonde woman nodded, "Pack light, nothing too over the top just maybe your more low key dresses and suits, we'll sort out Muggle attire when we are out there". At this comment Narcissa looked horrified. "Don't look so worried Narcissa, Muggle women can look perfectly respectable too". Hermione's taunt made the blonde blush and look away. "Draco can you go and start setting wards up to protect the Manor whilst you're gone," nodding sharply he hurried off leaving the tow women alone again. "Why didn't you tell me you were being threatened by Lucius?" Hermione's voice was soft but stern,

"I didn't want you to not agree to the proposition if you found out about what he was doing. I didn't want you to think you were in danger being around us".

"Merlin's beard Narcissa that is so selfish, do you not see that?" Hermione was stood practically nose to nose with the blonde who was only a few inches taller than her. A flash of some kind of emotion appeared in Narcissa's eyes as she looked away from the young woman, "No more secrets understand?" The question warranted no answer, they both knew what there would not be anymore secrets. "Can you sort out the money I said about earlier, then meet me at the Ministry so I can change it up?"

"Of course but don't you think it wise to perhaps have tea first?" Following the blonde's direction of sight Hermione felt another wave of embarrassment wash over her. There on a table sat a large pot of tea and a tray of sandwiches and small cakes, in her haste and annoyance she'd completely forgotten the main reason she'd been invited round was to have tea with them both not send them on errands. "I find people work better on full stomachs" Narcissa's voice was soft behind her,

"I've been a little bossy and rash haven't I?" Hermione blushed rubbing her arm self-consciously,

"Bossy, perhaps" A small smile pulled the corners of Narcissa's lips up, "but you're mind works faster than your mouth does, or so I have noticed". Hermione snorted and looked away

"It never used to, but ever since the war…" she trailed off fighting off the memories of those dark and difficult times.

"Come, you can tell me more whilst we eat and wait for Draco". Narcissa's words were gentle but beneath them was the unmistakable tone of no arguing.

"Hermione are you sure you are prepared for this? The Wizarding Community in America operates a little differently to how we do, although they can't do anything without going through the Ministry their laws are still different from ours". Kingsley was behind his desk staring at the young woman before him.

"Minister, please do not worry. I have, in the little time that I have had spare, reviewed their laws and I'm sure I'll be okay. And if I do come across anything I am not ofay with there will be people I can talk too". It was nearly eight o'clock in the morning, and ever since tea the day before Hermione, Narcissa and Draco had been preparing solidly. Even when the large magical clock started to chime midnight and Narcissa told them to call it a night, Hermione continued to pack and prepare the wards on the Manor, feeling too awkward to sleep in the room Narcissa had offered her for the night.

"Well if you are prepared to travel all the way to America to help the Malfoy's then of course I am going to do all I can. I will ready a portkey that will leave at exactly noon and will arrive in New England, you will be there predominantly but for a short period you will be transferred to Los Angeles for a few days, why go all the way out there if you can't enjoy the sunshine". He winked at her, "Might as well have a holiday at the same time. Where are Draco and Narcissa?"

"They are just outside waiting to hear when we are to leave. I'm glad I got everything sorted last night whilst they slept" she chuckled lightly, then tried to stifle a yawn.

"Perhaps we should push it back until midafternoon so you can rest?" Kingsley said noting the dark circles under her eyes and the lackluster of her hair.

"No". It came out sharper than she intended backtracking she smiled apologetically "No, I can rest once we get there I'm sure they will be fine for an hour or so. We leave at noon as agreed". Nodding slowly Kingsley reached into a draw and pulled out a notebook,

"Do you remember Tom Riddles diary could answer Harry back when he wrote in it? Well this is similar to that, whatever you write in it I can read" he held up an identical notebook "and answer it, it's only on a trail run but I have been assured it does work. It will be faster than Owl and it means you will have a direct link to me if anything untoward happens whilst out there. Obviously the American ambassador has been made aware of the situation and you have his full support. Are you one hundred percent sure you are ready for this?" Hermione, book in hand nodded vigorously before preparing to leave. "Hermione" Kingsley's voice was soft and laced with concern suddenly "Do not expect too much. I fear that you see things that may not be there. Try not to leave that big heart of yours open to being hurt. I know you want to see the best in everyone, but maybe there just isn't any best in some". A flash of annoyance shot through Hermione, even the Minister doubted them, she had his full support true but deep down he didn't think there was any hope. Well the just showed how little faith he had in her. Leaving the office she came face to face with a pacing Narcissa and a glum looking Draco,

"What did he say? Is everything all cleared?" Her bright blue eyes were full of worry, an emotion Hermione never thought she'd see in the woman's face.

"The portkey will leave here at noon sharp so we should be fine for time. I'll explain all after I've had a cup of coffee". Narcissa blinked confusion apparent in her expression "This will be your first experience of being in muggle society, don't worry I'm sure you'll actually quite like the taste of caffeine". Chuckling she walked past the two blondes and out of Kingsley's waiting room, Narcissa and Draco trailing in her wake.

A few hours later three figures stood by the fountain in the center of the Ministry, two carrying a large overnight bag each, whilst one a mere handbag. "Hermione, remind me again why you haven't brought anything surely you aren't planning on spending a month in the clothes you are stood up in are you?" Draco was eyeing Hermione skeptically,

"I'll buy a few more things when we get out there, everything I need is in here" she patted the handbag reassuringly.

"Are we all ready?" The sound of Kingsley voice suddenly appeared behind them. Under his arm was a muggle bike frame, rusted pink with tiny white daisies over it. Trying hard not to snort at the sight Hermione stepped forward to help the tall man with his unusual baggage. "You have three minutes before the portkey leaves is there anything else you want to ask?" Looking back at her companions Hermione noted the very out of character fidgeting they were both doing.

"No I think we are all ready thank you Minister". Smiling at her he lifted the frame towards the rim of the fountain rested it against it, stepped back and raised his hand.

"Good luck to you all, we'll see you in a month". Three hands gripped hold of a rusted bar and before they could brace themselves a harsher than usual yank appeared behind their navels and they disappeared into the ether.

A comforting heat engulfed them as they reappeared in a sunny field, a soft breeze rustled the golden leaves in the trees around them. "Hello there" A merry American accent floated towards them, a slightly tanned young man waved at them from a few meters away. His sandy brown hair flopped into the bright green eyes that smiled at the three of them as he drew nearer.

"Hello I'm-"

"Oh I know who you are Miss Granger you saved us all from well quite a predicament and this must be the infamous Malfoys". Stepping forward the young man extended his hand to Narcissa who took it "I'm Jason Madison from the Wizarding resource department, I've been employed to be your PA for want of a better word".

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy and this is my son Draco, it's nice to meet you Mr Madison" flashing him a small dazzling smile Narcissa let go of Jason's hand.

"It's lovely to meet you all too" clasping Draco's hand the two men sized each other up. "Right well now formalities are done with shall we make a move?" A set of perfect white teeth gleamed in the sunlight as Jason lifted Narcissa's bag onto his back and set off at a brisk place. Glancing across as Narcissa Hermione noticed a faint blush covering the elder woman's cheeks. Frowning slightly she turned away and followed the slowly disappearing figure across the sunny field.

"Annnnd this is your room" Jason said flinging open an oak door revealing a large duel double bed room. "We were going to put you all in separate rooms but, forgive me Mrs Malfoy, for security reasons we needed to put one of you with Miss Granger here and considering you both are females this was the better option". A hot flush raced across Hermione's back, suddenly Narcissa seemed too close to her as they stood outside the room looking at the two beds separated by a large side table with a light resting on its center. "Right well, dinner is in two hours it's downstairs in the large dinning room. Our house elves clock off at nine so if you don't make it or are too tired I'll show you where you can make yourselves some snacks. So get settled in and I hopefully will see you both in a few hours". Turning he strode off leaving the two woman alone in the corridor blushing furiously at the prospect of sharing their personal space.

* * *

So...?


	4. Day One

This is the hardest part of writing trying not to dive in to all the sexual tension between characters. Or just writing filthy scenes between them. ;-D DT xx

* * *

Hermione had not made it down for dinner. Once Jason had left and they'd shared an awkward moment of looking at their room, she'd picked up Narcissa's bag strode into the room. Her cheeks burning with the mere thought of what the blonde could be thinking, she left the bag between the beds, turned and asked "Which one would you like? I have no preference". Narcissa was still stood by the door an unreadable expression over her face, little did Hermione know but she hadn't shared a room with anyone since Draco was born. It had been apparent that all Lucius had wanted out of their marriage was a good healthy heir to continue the Mafoy lineage and considering her first child had been male he had not felt the need to share a bed with his wife since. Now a young woman was actually prepared to share a room and a bathroom with her and she was completely thrown by that. "Narcissa?" Hermione's voice floated through her thoughts bringing her back to the situation before her "Narcissa I said which bed would you like as I don't have a preference?"

"Oh…My apologies Hermione I was lost in thought, the one by the window if that's alright with you?" Hermione shrugged and smiled

"So long as I can sleep I'll be happy" and with that she flopped onto the twin bed and within two minutes was breathing deeply, Narcissa still stood by the door watching the peaceful form.

It was almost 10o'clock in the morning when Hermione stirred, stretching she blinked in the soft light coming from the still drawn curtains. "I was beginning to wondering if I might have to wake you" the sound of Narcissa's voice startled her bolting up she found the blonde emerging from the en suit pulling a comb through her hair.

"I take it I missed dinner then?" smiling sleepily at the woman before her she raked her fingers through the tangle of ringlets on her head.

"And breakfast but don't worry I've brought you some up just in case you woke before lunch" Narcissa nodded to a small metal dome sitting on the desk in the corner, Hermione's stomach gurgled in excitement, she was starving.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I fell asleep for so long, were you okay on your own last night?"

"Perfectly, as it turned out I was the only one who made it to dinner and breakfast on time, Draco was fast asleep when I went to his room last night before eight". Settling herself on the chair in front of the desk one leg tucked underneath her Hermione observed the older woman, hair pins between her teeth as she twisted blonde strands up into a bun.

"Although I understand this must have been your morning routine for many years Narcissa I think that I should tell you, you don't need to look so formal at all times. You do not need to be the lady of the Manor anymore or play to your blood status. To use the expression literally let you hair down for once". Turning sharply from the mirror Narcissa frowned at the still sleep riddled figure on the chair fork dangling between her fingers in the most unladylike way.

"You mean dress down?" Smiling mouth full of eggs Hermione nodded

"In a manner yes, I want you to not attract attention, to live and act normally. Perhaps then you might begin to see that the way you lived and were brought up is not the same as most of the world". Sighing softly Narcissa began to undo her half made bun

"If you say so Hermione although I can't see how me wearing my hair down will change the way I was brought up".

Placing her fork down Hermione crossed the room and stood in front of the blonde, "When was the last time you wore your hair down and made no attempt at making it stay in a modest position?" Narcissa blinked, there was a pause as she tried to remember the answer to Hermione's question

"Well I suppose it was when I was at school, away from my father and mother I did as I pleased".

"Exactly so you are now for argument sake we'll say thirty eight and you haven't worn your hair down since you were younger than me. Does that not tell you something Narcissa? That you have conformed to this textbook typical Pureblood wife". Hermione's eyebrows were knitted together as she stared up into the face of her companion calculating whether she had over stepped the mark in speaking her mind so early on in this particular situation.

"Hermione really you are too kind, I'm quite a few years past thirty eight" Hermione opened her mouth to ask the obvious question but was cut off by Narcissa saying "I'm past the point of what some would classify as middle age, shall we just leave it at that?" Turning away from the brunette Narcissa continued to remove the hair pins letting her blonde locks fall against her shoulders. She wouldn't admit it to Hermione but she did miss wearing her hair down, it had always given her a sense of relief having it bouncing about her face and neck.

"You certainly don't look like you're past the point of middle age" the young woman's voice was soft, turning slightly she glanced at the once again sitting figure of Hermione who had produced a book and was delicately eating her breakfast whilst scanning its pages.

"You really are too kind Hermione" glancing up the pair smiled at each other shyly the near rudeness avoided.

"Today we will be just taking a casual walk through a muggle town, giving everything goes well no one will question us but if anyone does we'll cross that bridge when we come to it". The sun was high in the periwinkle blue sky as Hermione addressed the three people before her, Jason was leaning casually against the wall not paying any attention to her at all but instead glancing quite obviously at Narcissa. Stay close don't panic and if you do get yourselves into a situation just use common sense, but above all just relax enjoy the sun and take a look into the way muggles live. I know it's not something either of you are comfortable with but believe me we aren't as different; apart from the magical ability but ignore that". Smiling encouragingly she turned her attention to Jason who was now raking his eyes across Narcissa's frame which was on Hermione's orders less formally clad than usual, her hair was down and instead of a dress she wore a tight skirt and a dark green blouse. Draco was in a pair of fashionable trousers and white shirt with its top three buttons undone revealing his pale skin beneath. Perhaps they will both get a bit of colour whilst out here she thought to herself as she coughed attracting Jason's attention away from Narcissa. "Jason I need a place where it's clothes will cater to Narcissa and Draco's needs do you know if there are any in the town we are going to?"

"Of course muggles have lots of department stores I'm sure Macy's will be perfect, I'll take you to it".

"Thank you, right well I think we are ready Jason if you wouldn't mind" Stepping forward Jason proceeded to wrap a large muscular arm around Narcissa's waist pulling her close to him Draco gripping hold of her hand and extended his other tanned branch like arm for Hermione who merely gripped hold of his wrist. She hated side long apperation and was beginning to get an uncomfortable feeling about this strapping young American Wizard.

They appeared behind a large building, the sound of people could be heard close by. Letting go of Jason Hermione turned to see Narcissa blushing furiously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she stepped away from the young man Draco still holding onto her hand. "Right well Jason I guess we'll meet you back here in two hours giving nothing goes wrong"

"Oh and here's me thinking I would get an entertaining tip to the department store" chuckling she strode off accustomed to muggle society. Frowning Hermione watched him go, something was behind those words although she didn't know what,

"Just remember what I said, oh and if there's anything you want remember I have the money". Smiling reassuringly at the two figures beside her Hermione wondered off down the street and emerged onto the bright hot sidewalk of the town. Muggles were everywhere crossing the road, sitting at cafes chatting on mobiles perhaps a quieter town would have been the better option still too late now. Hearing a small gasp she turned Draco look taken aback at the amount of people,

"I never realized there were so many muggls he muttered" Hermione laughed

"Draco this is barely a scratch on the surface of how many people populate the earth, there are more muggles than wizards you know". Draco's mouth dropped

"You're lying"

"She isn't Draco, did Dumbledore never tell you that they outweigh us?" Narcissa's voice was cool and crisp, it echoed the past.

"Perhaps we should grab a coffee or a cool drink before we take a walk I feel this is going to be a long day and I want to establish a few ground rules before we go shopping later". Hermione was watching Narcissa closely, when she'd agreed to help the Malfoys she knew Narcissa was going to be a bigger challenge, not because she was more pompous or rude, but because she was older from a different generation and stronger than Draco less pliable possibly. Looking at the bright blue eyes shining in the sun, the instant distrust was obvious it sent a wave of annoyance through her.

"It's a lot warmer than I expected" Draco panted moving his shirt about in an attempt to let some air in, they had decided against coffee and instead had chosen three large homemade Lemonades hoping it would hydrate them enough for the next two hours.

"Now you see why I chose to wear these" Hermione motioned to her shorts and strap top "and told you to pack light, America is notoriously hot in summer". Earlier than morning Hermione had appeared from the bathroom clad in her summer attire only to receive a quiet cluck of disapproval Narcissa and Draco too when he saw her. When questioned as to whether she was thinking of going out dressed like that Hermione had merely smirked cheerfully and said "You will be wishing you have on what I have on in a few hours". Now sitting in the burning rays Narcissa look enviously at the young woman before her, exposed skin glowing, slowly darkening.

"I personally think you have an unfair advantage over us Hermione you know about muggle countries and their climates all we know is England" Narcissa teased, uncrossing and re-crossing her legs grimacing at the thin layer of sweat that was forming on her thighs.

"I agree, so I guess I should put you both out of your misery and find you a shop to buy some more appropriate clothing". Relief flooded both Draco and Narcissa's face, this only caused Hermione to laugh loudly at them.

The shopping trip went well in Hermione's words, after a long and painful hour both Narcissa and Draco emerged from Macy's with three sets of clothes. Draco had been easier to prompt as the transition between suits to smart shorts and shirts was relatively easy Narcissa on the other hand had been a lot harder. No matter how many times Draco or Hermione said that the outfits suited her she would not agree to purchase them. It wasn't until a grinning redhead shop assistant told her that she had a body to die for and that she should flaunt it that Narcissa finally agreed to buy the dress and other summer attire. Hermione agreed with the redhead Narcissa, under all those layers of thick robes did have a remarkable body, of course she was not about to openly admit that she was a little jealous of the older womans curves. Seeing the tall tanned figure of Jason on the other side of the road a trickle of unease settled into her stomach as she watched him raise his hand to wave to them. "Well hello don't we both look like typical muggles" Jason teased as the trio drew nearer, "are we ready to return?"

"Yes I feel we are all in need of a bit of freshening up the midday heat was torture" Hermione answered rubbing the sweat off her forehead.

"Well then let's get going" Jason made to grip Narcissa round the waist again but found she had moved to stand next to Hermione there was an awkward pause which was quickly masked by Hermione gripping hold of Jason's wrist.

"I am suddenly not feeling well the sun has got to my head I think it best if we get back quickly" as if seeing a green light Jason extended his arm which Hermione took then quickly wrapped her other arm around Narcissa's lithe waist ignoring the small gasp from the other woman and held on tight. The faint smell of vanilla wafted into her senses as Jason apperated back to the house.

'Hermione how has your first day been away from rainy England, are your companions behaving themselves?' Kingsley's writing glowed into life on the first page of Hermione's notebook, grabbing a pencil she scribbled back.

'Kingsley it's lovely to hear from you, and to know English weather has not changed since I left. Today has been productive I'm sure you would not recognize Narcissa or Draco as they are both in muggle clothes. It was easier than expected but obviously didn't go without its problems. The young man who is acting as my PA (Mr Madison) is lovely but I sense something beneath the surface, perhaps I have spent so long being wary of people I have forgotten to trust new people'. "Narcissa?" Looking up from the notebook Hermione waited for the other woman to appear from the bathroom,

"Yes Hermione".

"Can I ask you something?" getting off the bed she wondered over to the open door, Narcissa was rubbing face cream into her cheeks and neck, feeling a little uncomfortable seeing the once formidable Mrs Malfoy doing her nighttime regime Hermione averted her gaze.

"Of course, what's bothering that ever thinking mind of yours?" She's in a good mood Hermione thought as she chose her words carefully,

"You're in a good mood tonight I was just wondering if it had anything to do with a certain PA?" The sound of Narcissa's cream pot clattering to the floor made Hermione's head shoot up,

"What no, absolutely not. He is charming but too over familiar with women. No no he certainly is not why I am in a good mood". Looking closer Hermione noticed Narcissa knuckles were white as she gripped the basin,

"Narcissa has Jason said or done something to you?" Stepping into the she bent to pick up the dropped pot,

"Only that he detests Draco and I, amongst other things"

"He said what?" Hermione was incredulous, true there was something about Jason that unnerved her but she didn't think he would be as rude as to saying something to two people who he had just met.

"Hermione you are sweet but I fear a little naïve, you cannot expect people to accept us the way you have. I may not know much about the muggle world but I do know about how society works and this is how society works".

"What else did he say?" Sighing Narcissa rubbed her temples,

"Things a young woman, well any woman at that, should not hear. Sexual power is something men have over women and lets just say Mr Madison described how he would like to execute that over me". Hermione flushed as a mental image of Jason pinning Narcissa over a table flashed into her mind

"That's disgusting, he can't do that Narcissa you are a woman not an object designed to have power over sexual or otherwise". Turning to face Hermione Narcissa placed a gentle hand against her cheek

"Believe me when I say that it was not the first time a man has told me what he would like to do to me. You are still so young and are lucky enough to be surrounded by good men who treat you well and respect you. When I was your age I was not as fortunate. Do not try and change the way the world works Hermione, it is fruitless". Looking up into Narcissa's deep blue eyes Hermione relaxed into the feeling of the woman's thumb stroking her cheek, she hadn't felt a touch that comforted her in a long time as it surprised her that Narcissa made her feel that way.

"I'm going to go to bed" the blondes voice was soft,

"Probably a good idea, I think tomorrow maybe a little more tricky than today namely keeping you away from Jason". Narcissa smiled warmly down at Hermione

"You worry too much and take on things that you do not need too. I'm a grown woman Hermione I can hold my own". The feeling of skin leaving hers made Hermione shiver involuntary, Narcissa was already in bed when she turned around, blonde hair curling across the pillow. "Goodnight Hermione"

"Goodnight Narcissa, sleep well"

"You too". Glancing across at the neighboring bed Hermione's eyes trailed body before her, the way Narcissa's arm was tucked up under her head fingers curled. Shoulders rising and falling with her even breathing. Sighing deeply she switched off the light and settled down under the covers.

* * *

Well if my charming girlfriend was not so bloody annoying and stopped interrupting my train of thought this chapter would have been up a few hours ago! Plus I would have been half way through chapter 5! Grrr WOMEN! DT xx


	5. Break Through

"Please, please don't. It wasn't me" Hermione whimpered tears streaming down her cheeks at the feeling of Bellatrix's blade tip piercing her skin. Letting her eyes roll back she saw two faces staring at her, Draco's horrified expression and Narcissa's dead pan one. "Help me" she mouthed to them, neither moved.

"Mudblood" Bellatrix howled in her face. Hermione felt hands touch her head, she writhed harder trying to shake them off,

"Hermione, Hermione wake up please. Hermione"

"Nurghhhh" her voice felt thick she couldn't speak properly

"Hermione love you have to wake up". Finally her eyes shot open, she blinked in the dim light from the bedside lamp, Narcissa was leaning over her a concerned look on her face.

"Nurr Narci-issa, what what happen?" Struggling to sit up Hermione felt the woman's hands move from her face to her shoulders keeping her in place,

"No, no don't try and sit up just relax". Perching herself on the edge of the bed Narcissa delicately brushed a stray curl out of the clammy woman's eyes, "That must have been quite some dream you were having"

"More like nightmare, sorry for waking you".

"I didn't really have a choice you were screaming quite loud" Narcissa chuckled softly gently stroking Hermione's forehead.

"I'm so sorry sometimes I just can't control my volume, generally I wake up before I start screaming".

"Don't worry no harm done. What was it about?" The question hung in the air between the two women, subconsciously Hermione fingered the scars on her forearm. "Oh…I see…"

"Narcissa please you mustn't think I blame this on you becu-" before she had a chance to finish warm arms had pull her up and enveloped her

"I'm so sorry Hermione, my sister was ruthless and I just stood there and let her do that to you, I'm so so sorry". The low thump of Narcissa's heart was oddly soothing against her ear, feeling silly just being held against her Hermione slowly wrapped her arms around the slim waist and placed her hands flat against the back.

"There was nothing you could have done, she would have probably hurt you too" she murmured into the ample chest of Narcissa, who was massaging tiny circles into her head.

"Yes…I dare say she would have". They sat like that for a while until the sound of heavy breathing made Narcissa look down, Hermione was fast asleep, lips slightly parted a small frown creasing her forehead. Smiling at the peaceful sight Narcissa gently laid Hermione back down and tucked the bedcovers around her sleeping form. Getting back into bed herself she was surprised to hear a soft mumble

"N-cissa" glancing across at the still sleeping form she felt her heart clench Hermione was dreaming about her.

"You cannot be serious" Hermione was bent double howling with laughter, Draco was stood a little pink in the doorway to the room, his hair mimicking that of a hedgehog. "Draco believe me when I say you looked much more handsome with you the way it was. How much did you use?"

"Only half the pot"

"Oh Merlin" screwing her eyes up Hermione tried to stop laughing long enough to breathe. "We need to get that out of your hair before your mother comes back from breakfast, come here quick" grabbing Draco's wrist she pulled him inside, "run the hot water and shove your head under it wash and condition it twice hopefully by then it'll all be out". Nodding Draco vanished into the en suit and locked the door, flopping down onto her bed she thought back to the night before and the comforting feeling of Narcissa's arms around her. The sound of a voice floated into the room, springing off the bed so rushed to the door only to skid to a halt when a few words reached her.

"You filthy bitch you deserve to be locked away with that traitor husband of yours. Still considering you're here maybe I should take advantage of that. I'm sure your new clothes would look better on my floor". The sound of Narcissa whimpering made Hermione grip her wand, she recognized the voice it was Jason. Stepping round the corner she felt her blood run cold, Narcissa was being held up against the wall by her throat, whilst Jason's free hand was under her skirt. Lunging down the corridor she threw herself at the man pulling him off the blonde and onto the floor. "What the-" Jason grunted on impact with the floor

"You filthy disgusting loathsome pig how dare you touch her like that? How dare you even think of doing something like that to anyone? If I catch you near here again I will personally remove you masculinity myself" Hermione was straddling his broad chest, wand pushing against his gullet, fire burnt in her eyes.

"Defending scum like them Hermione perhaps you aren't what I have been told you to be. They deserve to be in Azakaban with the rest on them. All she's use for now is a good fuck"

"Stupify" the spell knocked him unconscious his head lolled to the side eyes half open.

Breathing heavily Hermione turned to see the crumpled heap of Narcissa leaning up against the wall tears trickling down her cheeks. "Narcissa" scrabbling over to her she hesitantly placed a hand against the trembling shoulder, "Narcissa look at me" eyes full of fear and humiliation opened and focused on Hermione. "Are you okay he didn't hurt you did he?" she didn't answer verbally but a soft sob escaped her lips, shuffling next to her Hermione cupped her face "Narcissa did he hurt you?" The small cry confirmed that Jason had indeed hurt her. Anger boiled in Hermione's gut as she carefully examined the visible parts of Narcissa, coming to the conclusion that it was just her neck and throat that he'd bruised she delicately placed the tip of her wand against the raw skin and muttered a few words. Heat spread through the area numbing it, slowly Narcissa's tears stopped and her breathing returned to normal. "Perhaps today we should just stay in the house, you need to rest. He didn't manage to get anywhere near you like that did he?" A fiery flush appeared across Narcissa's cheeks as looked away from Hermione gingerly pulling down her skirt. "Right well that's one Ministry Official who has just lost his job. Can you get up?" Narcissa nodded and accepted the arm to help her up, gripping the still trembling woman round the waist Hermione pulled her against her, the smell of vanilla invaded her senses sending tiny tingles down her spine. A whimper tumbled from Narcissa as they began to walk, "Shh it's okay almost there. DRACO!" Hermione's eyes widened as she noticed a thin trickle of blood running down the inside of Narcissa's leg "DRACO COME QUICK!"

An hour later a portly healer closed the door on the twin room, her wand stored safely in a small pouch on her sleeve. Hermione was leaning against the wall a sour look on her face, "She'll be a little sore for the next few days not too much walking I suggest, but besides that she'll be fine".

"What was wrong with her?" The healer coughed and looked directly into Hermione's eyes

"It appears that as Mr Madison assaulted Mrs Malfoy he stretched and tore her Perineum resulting in quite a large area needing healing". Hermione growled

"Right well thank you for informing me. I will of course be taking this to the Ministry and I would hope that I can count on your evidence if there is to be a trail?"

"Of course Miss Granger, my job is my job regardless of who it is I am treating I do not take sides in these matters".

"Well that's good to hear, may I see her?"

"By all means, she may be a little groggy I needed to sedate her as she was protesting a great deal but she should be more conscious now".

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, I'll await your Owl". Hermione watched the portly healer disapperate before knocking quietly at the door.

"Narcissa? Can I come in?" No answer, "Narcissa?" Still no answer, panic bubbled under the surface as she gripped the door handle "I'm coming in anyway".

Narcissa hadn't been awake when she entered, quite the contrary, her soft breathing had quelled the panic in Hermione's chest though. For a good ten minutes she'd sat and watched the woman sleep worried in case something happened, and for each minute she sat and watched anger grew inside her. She couldn't understand why somebody's narrow-mindedness would provoke them to assault another person, true the war had ruined her in regards to trust but she still couldn't fathom the need for cruelty. Now sitting at her desk frantically scribbling away to Kingsley she paused to observe the silvery letters on her forearm, "Why?" She muttered running her fingers over the childlike scrawl,

"Because she knew no better" came a croaky voice behind her. Swiveling quickly around the annoyance, anger and confusion drained away to be replaced with pity, Narcissa looked awful. Her hair was tangled, her cheeks and forehead a grey paste colour and blue eyes unnaturally dull.

"Hay, how you feeling?" Hermione's words perhaps portrayed more emotion than she'd wanted, not that she minded if Narcissa knew she cared about her, she cared about everybody's wellbeing it was just this was Narcissa Malfoy and she still needed to keep her distance. Right? Somewhere between a grimace and a smile crossed the woman's face as she tried to sit up "Here let me help you" leaping out the chair Hermione darted to the blondes aid, gently placing a hand behind her back she moved the pillows into a more upright position.

"Thank you Hermione" resting herself on the bed Hermione placed a hand over the clammy one lying next to her.

"Why didn't you shout or fight back?" Narcissa gave no answer "Merlin Narcissa he could have raped you, and you were just going to let him? Are you even listening to me?"

"I didn't know what to do, I couldn't let anyone see me like that".

"Narcissa do you hear yourself? You were whiling to let a man violate you because of your image"

"It wasn't like that Hermione I just…just". A sob broke through her words, covering her mouth with her hand Narcissa dissolved into tears again. "It's not the first time this has happened and I just froze I couldn't move" appalled Hermione just stared at the broken woman,

"What? When? Who? Narcissa tell me"

"No no it doesn't matter please just forget I said anything" wriggling away from Hermione as fast as she could Narcissa nearly fell out of the bed.

"Narcissa this is serious you need to tell me who did that to you"

"No I can't, please don't ask me again"

"Why not? Why won't you tell me?"

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME!"

The room was ringing around the pair, Hermione blinked confused. "What, what do you mean?" An impressive pink colour had risen up Narcissa's neck and cheeks,

"I…I…I care about what you think of me and my family that's why I don't want to tell you".

"You're delusional, Narcissa this has nothing to do about what I think of you. A man who we are meant to trust violated your body today and apparently in your past too, can you not see that that is unforgivable?"

"Of course I can". They sat in silence for a few moments letting the sky high emotions calm down before speaking again.

"There is more to your past than I first realized" Hermione whispered,

"Maybe if you weren't so forceful next time then I'll answer some of your questions" the woman's tone stung, she'd obviously pushed Narcissa a little too far in her need to gain answers.

"Narcissa I'm sorry I pushed you, I just get angry when I hear about deliberate cruelty when there is no need for it". The blonde looked at her

"Hermione Granger you have a very kind heart, but in situations like this perhaps it's best if that innocence inside you and that kind heart is protected" Hermione snorted softly

"And you Narcissa Malfoy are too closed off to people who have your best interests at heart. Maybe if you took the time to let people know you you'd see that it's not just because I have a 'kind heart' as you put it or that I'm doing this because you think I have to. No don't deny it" she'd held up a hand to silence the older woman "I can see it in your face you think I'm doing this because I have too. You would see that I do and say the things I do because I care not because I have some moral obligation to perform".

"You care about me?" Hermione blinked stumped at the fact she'd said she cared and the fact Narcissa had picked up on it. Swallowing hard she nodded

"Yes I do. And just so we're clear my opinion of you has not changed" Narcissa smiled wearily

"And your opinion of me is?" Hermione took a deep breath not sure how to sort through her new opinion of the woman before her,

"That you are in fact a very strong woman, who has clearly gone through a great many things in her life. Who loves her son more than herself and has a good soul, but made some bad choices when it came to right and wrong. This it appears was not entirely her fault but the fault of her upbringing, but if she let people in would see that she can achieve her new goals in life". Narcissa smiled shyly up at the brunette who was preparing to leave for dinner. "Now don't let that go to your head, I dealt with Malfoy bigheadedness for seven years and I really don't want to have to deal with it again" her words were playful but had serious undertone to them. "I'm going to dinner, I'll let Draco know you're okay he was a little off colour so to speak when he saw the blood but I'm sure he's fine. Would you like me bring you some up?" Narcissa nodded

"That would be wonderful, thank you"

"You're welcome, I'll see you in a little while, get some rest". As she opened the door to leave the woman's voice stopped her,

"It was my Uncle" she turned a frown creasing her face "It was my Uncle, Sirius's father. I was fourteen, that's how I got this" she swung a slender leg out of the bed revealing a mesh of tiny white scars up her thigh and under her nightdress. "He dragged me so hard across the ground the stones just tore through my dress. Lucius claimed I was damaged goods, but married me anyway for the purpose of bringing together two strong bloodlines". Sick burnt her throat as she looked at the ill repaired skin, crossing the room again she cupped the blonde's cheek

"No one is going to do that to you again, they'll have to go through me first. I don't think they'd want to try their luck against a Golden Third" her words were meant to be comforting but all they sounded like was ice. Narcissa understood though and she gripped the hand against her cheek,

"Thank you" she whispered. Hermione smiled.

The next few days passed relatively slowly, there wasn't much any of them could do whilst Narcissa was bedridden. On the odd occasion Hermione and Draco did venture out, but not for long as both we cautious of leaving the woman alone with no protection. Draco it appeared had settled quite nicely into the warmth and rhythm of muggle life even offering to order and buy the drinks whilst they were out, the only thing he was having problems with was the language. Muggles he claimed spoke completely differently to Wizards. Hermione had merely laughed and said she thought it was possibly the fact he didn't understand what they were talking about that was making it seem like they were speaking differently. Narcissa Hermione noticed had changed slightly, still the regal looking woman she'd been before but with a little bit more of a positive outlook on things. Each time she had a spare few minutes with Hermione in private she'd badger her for guidance on how to do things differently with her life. Hermione was happy she was showing such an interest but was wary of how long it would last, even now nearly two weeks down the line the fear of the Malfoys using her was still fresh in her mind. Yet no matter how hard she tried to keep a line between acquaintance and friendship she couldn't help but find herself liking them both, very much. Draco she found had a fantastic sense of humor and when he laughed, genuinely laughed it was infectious. It lit up his whole face and made the marks of war fade, the same with Narcissa when she smiled it was like a light had been turned on inside her eyes, they shone like reflections off the sea. It constantly made her blush whenever Narcissa locked gazes with her, this only embarrassed her further. Each day she wrote to Kingsley to inform him of the progress they'd made, the things they'd discussed but mainly just to say to someone that she was genuinely enjoying being in their company. For the first time in a good few years she'd found two people who matched her intellectually, who she could sit and talk about subjects that Harry and Ron had held no interest in. It was refreshing. Narcissa especially the woman had such a wide range of knowledge, any question Hermione asked she had and answer, of course Hermione knew from their first proper conversation the subjects she'd taken whilst at school but even outside of those topics her knowledge was vast.

They'd been out in New England for just over a week when Draco piped up during dinner one night. "Hermione" she looked at him over her steaming bowl of spaghetti bolognaise, "What would you say to a night off and letting Mother and I show you how Wizards with money treat their friends?"

"I thought you had all your liberties stripped though?"

"We did, but money is something even the Ministry can't stop us from having, we were think maybe a few drinks in a nice social club. What do you think?" Hermione paused, although all her guards were up rationality screamed why not?

"Okay when do you want to do it?"

"We were thinking tonight perhaps after we've finished dinner" Narcissa was watching her intently to see if she had any reservations about spending social time with them.

"Okay. Yes that sounds lovely".

"Cool" Draco grinned happily, a word he'd heard battered around in muggle town and was now using to describe everything.

Twenty minutes later Hermione stood observing the limited selection of clothes she'd brought with her, not thinking she was going to be socializing in a club. Everything she was sure would not be appropriate for the sort of place they would be going to. "Narcissa?"

"Yes?" The blonde stuck her head out of the bathroom half her face was flawless the other waiting to be made up,

"I don't know what to wear".

"Okay give me one minute" her head disappeared into the en suit, leaning against the desk Hermione waited fiddling with a loose thread on her shorts. "Right let's see what we've got to work with shall we". Standing at the foot of Hermione's bed Narcissa tapped her chin assessing the small pile of clothes, after a few minutes she picked up a loose fitting white blouse tapped it with her wand and extended the hem. "Put this on then I'll make some alterations". Obediently Hermione took the garment and made to leave "Hermione we are both women I'm sure I've got the exact same anatomy as you have" blushing furiously Hermione gingerly removed her top then bottoms. She could feel Narcissa's eye on her, "How did you get the scar?" Looking down at her toned form Hermione traced the thin line across her ribs,

"When the snatchers found us in the woods we ran a branch caught me just before I fell luckily it wasn't very deep". Narcissa nodded, coming closer she tapped the sides of the oversized blouse cinching the waist in to hug the small curves Hermione had.

"There perfect, now what are you going to do with your hair?"

* * *

Reviews please :-D DT xx


End file.
